galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Rogers
"Don't be so naive" -Richard Rogers 'First Name' Richard 'Last Name' Rogers 'IMVU Name' Zuh 'Nickname' 'Age' 18 years old; 11/17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 141 lbs Race/Physiology Hyur The Midlander clan comprises over half of the total population of Pandora's Hyur. They have established themselves throughout every city in the realm and lead lives as diverse as their heritage, though they are marginally more common and prominent in Gantuven' The Contient next to Hades. Trained in letters from infancy, the Midlanders are generally more educated than many of the other races and clans. 'Behaviour/Personality' Unlike the majority of the OPERATIVES, Richard is a very mischiefious man and seems to also loves to push everyone's buttons. In fact, many of those he works with try to avoid him for not only their sake, but his. Still, nobody can deny his intelliect or what he's done before he joined the OPERATIVES. He had given the YUN Corporation a lot of trouble in the past, but has since used the time he's been there to help. It still won't change the kind of person he is. Richard is usually found in his workshop, tinkering with a lot of junk; at least, that's how others see it. To him, anything can be turned into something great. If he helps his fellow OPERATIVES, it's usually in his workshop, through either a personal SERVEBOT or through having the OPERATIVES wear glasses with a camera built inside of the lens. Apperance 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' *''OPERATIVE'' The Operatives is the unofficial nickname of the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department (alternatively, the Department of Administrative Research) of the Y.U.N. CORP . They work inside the Department of Public Safety on the left wing of the YC building. The Operatives act similarly to an intelligence agency or investigative bureau, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops, including kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the corporation. The reputation of the OPERATIVES is that they are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Even if it means killing their family, they would still complete the job. Due to the nature of their job, members of The Operatives are privy to numerous company secrets and as such become security risks should they leave the company. This results in the reality that Operative members can only freely leave the company in a body bag. '' Character Class Summoner 'Fighting Style' Richard's multitude of gadgets and inventions are his weapons, making him very unpredictable when in his element but very vulnerable when his weapons are uneffective. He relies on tricks, traps and assists to fight. 'Weapon of Choice' *''Mechs *''SERVBOT'' *''Transformers'' *''Gadgets'' Lil Richard: 'Richard's first invention and his favorite. Named after himself, this little guy is small and an all-purpose machine (with the look of the SERVBOT in Mega Man). Despite his stature, he is very powerful and comes with many weapons as well as gadgets not only for combat but for other tasks. His personality is that of a child, and he loves to play pranks on other members of YUN Corp. His weapons depend on the mission, if he joins one, but his default weapons is am arm cannon that has a charge shot, a device that makes him grow in size, a hammer, among other things. '''Mechs: ' 'Transformers: ' 'Gadgets: ' Inventory Scales: 100 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation ( How does your char get around? feet? Airship? Some kind of animal? ) Allies/Enemies Allies - ''YUN Corp, His Inventions, Secret Group ''Enemies - ''The Virus 'Background Richard grew up in a family of geniuses. He was so smart, he was able to speak within a year of his birth. Richard was always in the limelight, everyone looking up to him and wanting him to exceel. He didn't disappoint either, and that was a burden he would bear even to this day. Richard was approached by the YUN Corp at 16, but turned them down because he thought of it as boring. When he was alone, throughout the years, he would build many inventions. One of his earliest inventions was a robot he called the SERVBOT. This small bot would be his helper and extra set of hands. That bot still operates to this day, and he's grown so attached to it that he created a personality chip in it. It grew as mischiefious as Richard himself, so he's a child version of Richard. After that day of the YUN Corp approaching him, he went his own way. He found a rival of his, who only named himself The Virus ''and the two of them would go at it through technology. Who would be able to troll anyone better, who would hack the biggest security. It was through this rivalry that Richard would be recruited into OPERATIVE. They faced him through the web, and after almost wiping out the energy that kept the lights on, they got him into OPERATIVE. He still acts on his own, but he lives inside YUN Corp and helps them in whatever they ask. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '''One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray' Category:RPC Category:OPERATIVE